


Consejos.

by AlyssSchwarz



Series: The Sunflower and The Cherry Blossom [KomaHinaWeek 2020] [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Dorks in Love, Día 4: Coqueteo, Fluff and Humor, Komahina Week, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssSchwarz/pseuds/AlyssSchwarz
Summary: El albino poseía la valentía de un chihuahua cuando se trataba de progresar románticamente con el castaño.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: The Sunflower and The Cherry Blossom [KomaHinaWeek 2020] [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714456
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Consejos.

Komaeda era una de la persona más inteligentes que Sonia había conocido; una enciclopedia con patas, le agradaba pasar tiempo con el leyendo mientras bebían café, a la rubia le sorprendió el detalle de las casi mínimas cucharadas de azúcar. No le deberían gustar mucho las cosas dulces... Al interactuar más, confirmó una sospecha que poseía en la simulación acerca de él; detallaba con la mirada el rostro Hinata en más de una ocasión. Y aquello solo sería explicado de dos formas, el castaño tenía algo en la cara o...

Le gustaba.

Y la princesa se inclinaba más a la segunda. No obstante, ahora se presentaba una diferencia, o quizás siempre estuvo ahí mas ella no lo percibió antes, Hajime también lo miraba y en más veces de las que hacía Komaeda.

La respuesta llegaría cuando la princesa se encontraba esperando a Komaeda para desayunar, temía que la taza de té se enfriara y el pedazo de pastel de almendras se inclinara. Ella y él eran los primeros en levantarse. Poco a poco llegaban en el resto hasta reunirse todos a excepción de Nagito y... Hajime.

Sonia no se sorprendió mucho, debía tratarse de una coincidencia. El albino poseía la valentía de un chihuahua cuando se trataba de progresar románticamente con el castaño. Continuó esperando mientras miraba el entorno y en cuestión de instantes, logró detectar los rulos niveos del suertudo en la entrada. Su rostro se iluminó de alegría y levantó el brazo para saludarlo, se detuvo al notar a alguien más, una corbata verde en el aire y piel bronceada. Eran Komaeda y Hinata, muy juntos.

Sonia lo comprendió de inmediato, se exhibían en la forma en la que Komaeda aprieta los libros contra su pecho y la sonrisa brillante, sus labios se movían y Hinata soltó una risa discreta, uno de sus brazos rodeando los hombros del albino, dándole una caricia sutil y apretón leve en el hombro, como si quisiera pasar más tiempo con él. El afortunado le depositó un efímero beso en una de las mejillas del castaño y se alejó de él, ella notó que Nagito lucía más radiante que de costumbre.

Su mirada la debió haber delatado, pues Komaeda asintió lentamente y el sonrojo en las mejillas bronceada de Hinata lo confirmó al ser interrogado por Kuzuryuu, éste picoteaba el abdomen del castaño con su codo.

Después del desayuno, Sonia lo llevó a su habitación para entregarle un libro y le obsequió muchos consejos románticos que se aplicaban en su reino, el albino los oyó y anotó en una pequeña libreta. Aunque no entendía porqué debía hacerlo de noche.

Komaeda había leído que el coqueteo no se abandonaba incluso siendo pareja... ¿Pero sería tan fácil como marcaba el libro? El suertudo tendría que arriesgarse.

Hinata vislumbró a Komaeda recargado en la puerta que dividía a las residencias con las islas, las manos guardadas en los bolsillos de su chamarra, tatareando con suavidad.

— ¿Komaeda? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

En lugar de responder, el afortunado tragó saliva y, armándose de valentía, comenzó a disminuir la distancia entre ambos a pasos lentos. Era ahora o nunca, no perdía nada intentando, o a lo mejor sí, como su dignidad.

Lo que normalmente diría:

"Hinata-kun... ¿Podemos pasar tiempo juntos?"

Lo que diría siguiendo las instrucciones del libro que le otorgó Sonia:

—Hey, hey... —la mano pálida de Komaeda atrapó la corbata verde del castaño para acercarlo tentativamente—. Guapetón, ¿quieres ir a un lugar para conocer la diversión?

Hinata abrió y cerró la boca repetidas veces, las palabras no brotaban y las mejillas le ardían. Detalló a Komaeda que permanecía con una expresión seductora; sus pómulos también se encontraban pintados de rojos, sus ojos poseían pequeños destellos de la luz lunar y una sonrisa seductora se dibujaba en su rostro. Los finos dedos dibujaban círculos imaginarios sobre su pecho, enviándole deleitantes cosquilleos a su espina dorsal.

«C-Contrólate, Hajime...» se ordenó a sí mismo, no debía arrojarse inmediatamente sobre Komaeda, si no obtener respuestas. Volteó su rostro y lo cubrió con su mano, sintiendo su morena piel quemante, avergonzado.

— ¿C-Cómo se te ocurrió decir algo así?

— ¡L-leí que era efectivo! —Nagito se alejó de Hinata y, con la capucha de su chamarra, también tapó su rostro. Los mechones blancos sobresalían de la apertura y aún así, su sonrojo era notable.

—Ya veo... —Hinata soltó una risita traviesa; le seguiría el juego al albino, o mejor dicho, al libro que leyó. Coquetear no era un obstáculo. Después de todo, antes de ser novios, en su mente ya le había hecho el amor cien veces.

Volteó la situación al posicionar sus manos en los delgados hombros del albino, colocándolo contra la pared. Hajime abrazó la cintura de Komaeda y acercó sus rostros hasta que sus narices se rozaran.

—Llévame a donde quieras, sabrosura.

— ¿Q-Qué? —el rubor pobló todo el rostro del suertudo, expandiéndose en sus orejas. Si formaran parte de una caricatura, vapor saldría de sus orejas y formaría un corazón. El tacto de Hajime ya no era un sueño.

En cuestión de instantes, Hinata comenzó a carcajearse y Nagito infló sus mejillas. Coquetear los tornaba afiebrados, era vergonzoso pero tratarían de hacerlo más seguido. También era divertido.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Cuarto día, yei! <3
> 
> Este es mi intento de comedia (? Espero que les haya gustado :D Ya tenía ganas de estos dos hablandose así y siendo un lio de nervios y sonrojos x33
> 
> ¡Espero sus comentarios, me harían muy feliz! :D


End file.
